She-Wolfbood
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity decides to go meet with her family and friends after she realizes that she is not as important as she tought to be in the team once Sara shows up. So what happens when Oliver learns it and wants her back in Starling City? How will they react once they see where and who her friends are? Will she find her secret? What is her secret?


_**Hello...again! This is an idea i had about how Felicity would be in the Wolfblood universe. Tell me what do you think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Felicity's pack**_

It's been four years since I moved to Starling City after graduating High School in Stoneybridge, UK. Yes, I'm ½ English, ½ Irish, ½ Romanian and ½ American. Also I'm a Wolfblood. When my parents broke up I was sent to Stoneybridge to my grandparents where I stayed since I was 12 till 18 before then I was living in Las Vegas with my mum…my dad was working for Segolia so I didn't get to see him much.

So here I was in a café in London with Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon, Tom and we are waiting for Jana and her friends to meet us.

Just when Sara showed up I got the chance to run away from USA and the problems Oliver Queen creates.

"Jana!" I exclaimed as I watched her walk inside the Kafe, our old classmate runs, Katrina.

"She is always late, Fee!" Katrina joked as she served us and I smirked as Rhydian pulled me from my jacket so I can sit down.

"Hey, guys! Meet TJ, Matei and his sister Emilia and Selina. Guys, meet Rhydian and his girlfriend Maddy, Tom and his girlfriend Shannon and Felicity…they are the rest of my pack." Jana introduced us as we exchanged handshakes but me being me instead of a handshake I hugged them all.

"Sorry, I'm the hugger of the pack." I joked and Emilia with Selina and TJ laughed while Matei looked at me like he was trying to put pieces together.

"Everything alright, Matei?" I asked concerned and he shook his head negatively.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Your scent…is so familiar…I have come across it Romania…have you ever been there?" He asked me puzzled and everyone tensed.

"Yes, twice in my life. My dad is part Romanian and part American. When I was seventeen I run away from my mum's parent's house and followed Jana's wild pack to Romania along with Rhydian and Jana. That was the first time the second time I gone there because dad told me that there was a pack that needed help…their house was burnt down." I explained and Emilia with Matei united their hands.

"That was our house. You are the girl that pulled me and my sister out! I remember you! You had black hair and deep purple highlights then!" Matei exclaimed with recognition and I smiled shyly which Tom and Shannon with the rest congratulated me shocked with the revelation.

"You're welcome. I didn't want anyone to die…but I couldn't help them all only you two." I said to them and Emilia got a hold of my hand and thanked me as I got teary.

"So, where are Aran and Meinir?" I asked as I wiped my tears and tried to change subject.

Just then the door of the Kafe opened and I saw Aran and Meinir with Ceri and some other customers. I jumped from my seat and I run to them and hugged them while they kissed my cheek.

"Oh! God! I missed you!" I told to everyone as we sat down and start catching up.

I was home. Just them this illusion broke when my phone ranged causing Matei to mock me for my choice of ringtone…it was Aurora's Running With the Wolves.

I walked out of the Kafe to talk to Oliver since he was the one calling me.

"Oliver, I told you that I needed time." I said sighing and trying really hard not to let my wolf growl out the words like I wanted.

"I know but I need you!" He said sternly.

I sighed as I hit my heel of my boot to the ground.

"Well, you have Sara now. Used it to your advantages! I have other matters to take care of!" I said angrily and then I felt Aran's, Meinir's and Ceri's presences.

"Everything alright, pup?" Ceri asked worried as she rubbed my shoulder while I was talking to Oliver.

"I'm fine, Ceri, Meinir and Aran. I will be back in a few minutes." I said covering as best as I could the microphone of the phone so Oliver won't hear their names.

"Alright I will go inside but Meinir and Aran stay with you." Ceri said with a motherly tone and I smiled sweetly as she kissed my forehead.

Ceri was the mother I never had.

Meinir and Aran smiled at me as Aran looked at me with meaningful eyes that I knew he wanted me to give my phone to him to take care of Oliver but I shook my head no and Meinir hit his shoulder scolding him for thinking something like that.

I chuckled and shook my head as Oliver was rambling about the importance of my presence.

"He speaks too much!" Aran whispered in defense and Meinir and I couldn't hold our laughter and we doubled laughing.

"Felicity? Felicity are you listening to me?" Oliver yelled over the phone. Suddenly my phone was taken away from my hands by Katrina.

"Look, boy leave Fee alone, alright? She is home and wants to enjoy her time with friends so butt off! Good day!" Katrina said while hanging up.

"You go Katrina!" I said to her as we high fived and Meinir with Aran laughed even more.

"He was being a pain in the ass anyways and your coffee was getting cold so I did you a favor!" Katrina said as she tossed my phone to the rubbish bin while our friends looked at us confused and with amusement.

"Oliver." I said and everyone, who knew the deal, groaned.

"Who is Oliver?" Matei and TJ asked at the same time?"

"A friend who tends to become very ego-centered and possessive." I said and they nodded as we proceed to lighter subjects of discussion.

While catching with everyone I kept declining the calls from Oliver, Sara and Diggs since Katrina gave me my phone back from the bin.

Just as we paid and we were ready to go our separate ways, in our hotel rooms and I to my grandparents house, Katrina called me and begged me to stay behind because she needed a favor.

"Sorry, to ask of you that but my cousin Liam is visiting for the 3 days weekend and I don't have a spare room to give him since Jana is living with me so I was hopping if you could let him live with you at your grandparents' house since you have it all to yourself…since they died two years ago." Katrina explained to me as she picked up used cups and dishes.

"Sure, I'll be happy to. When is he arriving?" I asked as I kept helping her.

"He should be here by now." Katrina said and I put some dishes in the tap and start washing them.

"Alright, I'll wait in the mean time I will help you here, ok?" I asked her as I kept washing and she thanked me.

For about thirty minutes of silence the door opens and a tall, blonde with blue eyes boy walks in. He looked around 29 years old.

"Excuse me, do you know where is Katrina?" He asked me with heavy British accent.

I was gaping at how beautiful he was but as he spoke it seemed like I was snatched out of my daze and smiled which made him smile even brighter.

"Um…yes. Let me fetch her for ya!" I told him letting my Irish/British accent noticeable.

"AH! You're Irish, huh?" He commented with interest.

"I'm part Irish, part British and part Romanian and American. My name is Felicity by the way." I told him as I finished the dishes and dried my hands and gave them for a handshake and he shook it.

"Liam." He introduced himself just then Katrina shows up and we looked at her shocked as she smirked.

"Carry on…don't mind me! Oh! Liam, you will be staying with Felicity." Katrina said cheerfully and with a cheeky smile which made me feel awkward as Liam check me out and smirked.

"No problem by me. Do you have any objections, Felicity?" He asked me with a smile and the way he preannounced my name made me feel dizzy.

"No, not at all just don't bring any girls in and don't walk around naked…it used to be my grandparents house so show some respect." I said to him as I took my coat, my bags and my car keys.

In the car ride Liam asked me if I had any other rules and I told him not to go through my stuff then the talk went to the most embarrassing moments of Katrina which followed us to the kitchen where I cooked and we drank wine and ate.

I felt so relaxed that when my phone vibrated and the picture of Oliver's face popped up we both jumped at the sound and we laughed.

"Oliver, huh? Boyfriend?" Liam asked with a smirked.

"No, my boss and my friend." I told him and he nodded as he motioned me as he ate the chicken to go to the next room to talk and I smiled at him.

"Oliver, I told you I need time!" I said sighing but instead hearing Oliver shouting I heard Sara's voice.

"Hey, Felicity is Sara! I wanted to tell you that Oliver and Diggs located your phone and they are on their way…he also forgot his phone here…I told them not to do that but Oliver was very presistaned…I'm sorry." Sara spoke fast and in apologetic manner.

"OH! Man! I don't want them to show up here and messed up everything!" I whined and I saw Liam looking worried at me.

"They can't know where exactly you were, right? So they might not found you!" Sara suggested.

"You are right! Look, thanks for telling me. I got to go because I'm in the middle of something." I told her apologetically and she said goodbye and then we hang up.

"More wine?" Liam suggested as he handed me my glass and I smiled.

"Have you ever being a relationship where you love someone and the other one says he doesn't love you but once you find someone goes all possessive?" I asked him as we returned to the kitchen and start washing the dishes.

"No but if he becomes a pain in the ass I can take him…I used to do be quite the bully at school." Liam said and I laughed.

"You won't stand a chance towards him, trust me." I chuckled as I continue to dry the dishes and Liam washing the dirty ones.

"Way to boost my ego, Felicity!" He teased me and faked a frown.

"Aye! As your friend I ought to be honest with you. So this is me being honest." I told him with a wide smile.

"Right." He mocked me and for a minute we stared at each other in the eyes till Liam leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back.

As we stopped we turned and saw Katrina looking at us with a cheeky smile.

"Look at ya looking all cozy and couple like! I knew it!" She exclaimed in happiness as we looked awkwardly each other.

"How did you get in Katrina?" Liam said sighing as he dried off his hands and then rubbed my shoulders.

"Key under the mat. Are you now dating? Are you a thing? Because I totally ship it but please don't become Titanic…I hated the tragedy." Katrina spoke happily as Liam kept rubbing my shoulders and I looked at her with a small smile.

"You are tense, love" Liam told me as he kissed my cheek.

"I know…thanks anyway…love" I smiled at him and then kissed him again.

"Yep! Totally a thing!" Katrina commented as she looked at us with billion bucks smile.

"Dear, cousin it's late so why don't you go back to your apartment so we can sleep." Liam told her with an urgent politeness.

"Not in the same bed though!" I butted in letting my mouth speak without filter.

"Yes, you are right and you are adults so I expect you to not do something I wouldn't!" Katrina yelled as Liam guide her to the door.

Once she was gone we fixed the guest room and mine and we said good night to each other with a kiss but as I lay in bed and closed the light I see Liam in the doorway standing.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Sorry for acting all boyfriend-ish in front of Katrina and calling you love. I haven't taken you on a date yet and I acted like we were married. So would you make the honor and let me take you on a breakfast date tomorrow?" Liam asked me and I could hear the smile and nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, I would love to! Good night…love" I told him with a smirk and he chuckled as he walked over to my bed and kissed me again.

Without thinking I told him to stay the night in mine and he did. I don't know I felt so familiar with him…like we knew each other long time ago.

With my mind I run back to the stories my dad and Ceri used to tell us about mates and recantation. I knew that my wolf had a past life but I never had a problem with it…till now…she seemed to know Liam's scent.

His scent reminded me of home the way I felt in Romania and Ireland when I visited them with family.

"Liam? Are you sleeping?" I whispered in the dark and he hummed yes.

"Did you get the feeling like I knew you long before we actually met?" I asked him as I felt him turn around and hugging me.

"Yes…I think it has to do with our wolves." Liam said in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"What…how? Our wolves?" I asked as I turned to look at him and I saw his eyes glow mine instantly glowed too.

"I'm adopted but my birth parents were Wolfbloods like you." He explained and before I register what I was doing I was kissing him passionately.

"We need to talk to my friends about this…they might know what is going on with our wolves." I said and he nodded and he made us lay down again and we slept.

 **Oliver POV**

We have just manage to lock Slade up but Felicity though looked distant and even more depressed and she asked us if she could take a time off the team. I didn't agree but Diggs said that she deserved it.

So she left to god knows where! It's been 24 hours till she left and I thought to call her and ask her if she was okay and where she was and I did call her but things got weird.

"Oliver, I told you that I needed time." She said sighing. I knew she wasn't happy to hear from me.

"I know but I need you!" I said sternly trying not to sound demanding.

There was a silence and I heard sounds of cars passing by and ambulance sirens from Felicity's line.

"Well, you have Sara now. Used it to your advantages! I have other matters to take care of!" She said angrily at me and I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Everything alright, pup?" An unknown voice asked worried.

Pup? Who is she?

"I'm fine, Ceri, Meinir and Aran. I will be back in a few minutes." Felicity said covering as best as she could the microphone of the phone but I heard everything.

Ceri? Meinir? Aran? What weird names. Where is she and they having those names?

"Alright I will go inside but Meinir and Aran stay with you." The unknown voice said with a motherly tone.

Is that unknown voice her mother? Why she has a British accent?

I took a deep breath and tried to explain to her how important her presence was in our team. But suddenly I heard laughter…what is going on?

"Felicity? Felicity are you listening to me?" I yelled over the phone.

"Look, boy leave Fee alone, alright? She is home and wants to enjoy her time with friends so butt off! Good day!" A yet another unknown voice said while hanging up.

Who was that? Is she in England?

I shook my head and I put the tracking program to search Felicity's phone and I found it in London. That explains the accents but she isn't from there…she is from Las Vegas…what is she doing there?

So I called Diggs and decided to go talk to her, I had a feeling that she would give up in our cause which made me dread of the thoughts of how I could slip out.

She is my anchor. My best friend.

That moment as I was texting Diggs, Sara walked in and smiled as she went to the training mats.

After that I talked a little with her and told her that I with Diggs will go to London to find Felicity and that she needs to cover for us in the street with Laurel. She scolded me about being so possessive over Felicity and how she is a big girl and can take care of herself but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Felicity.

After that I stormed out the Foundry and went home to pack my things within twenty minutes I was outside Diggs' house who was waiting for me and we ride to the airport.

 **Time Skip: Morning (Felicity POV)**

When I woke up I felt Liam's hand resting on my belly as he was flat on his stomach and I was on my back.

I was processing what had happened yesterday; I met Liam, I offered him my house, we cooked and ate together, shared stories, I kissed him, he kissed me, we called each other love, he told me he was a Wolfblood like me, he ask me on a date, I invited him in my bed, we slept together.

As rushed and weird it sounds it felt completely the opposite of it. It felt normal. Meant to be.

I know I used to think that about me and Oliver but he used his knowledge of my crush to win Slade and put me in danger…I can't trust him after this…not with my secret. He put me to danger and if there was blood on the crime scene Segolia would have been all over it and Wolfbloods would be exposed. Oliver doesn't deserve this kind sacrifice, Wolfbloods don't deserve this danger.

"Good morning, love!" A husky just awaken voice said from next to me.

I turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning back to you, love!" I said smiling as I kissed him.

"I love how you pronounce the word love…love!" He told me as he kissed me again and I giggled inside the kiss.

"Why thank you!" I said laughing as we stopped kissing and we stood up from the bed.

"So our date is today, Licity…so where do you want to go for breakfast? My treat!" Liam said as he got dressed and I watched him admiring his body.

"Licity, huh? I like it. I don't know…how about we take coffee and walk around London and then grab a sandwich while we touring? And after that we go meet my friends since they would be out of school and Jana would have her break, we have to tell them…they are my pack." I said as Liam dragged me from the bed.

"Sounds…fantastic!" He said kissing me while hugging me.

I loved how it wasn't hard for him to express his feelings…yes, he might have demons but he doesn't let them out…he is open to happiness not like Oliver.

"And for dinner…I'm cooking!" I said as I started dressing.

"No, we are cooking….each of us their favorite food and we would share them!" He suggested and I laughed agreeing.

In about thirty minutes we had coffees in our hands and we strolled down London holding hands.

It felt so normal…two people clearly falling in love walking and admiring London.

After hours of walking around and talking we decided to head back to Kafe and see if Jana and the rest of them are out of school so I can introduce Liam to them.

I was so nervous as I walked inside the Kafe and we found everyone sitting and Katrina telling them something.

"And then he rubbed her shoulders and he kissed her! They looked so happy and couple-like! I swear they are so cute and they hit it off right away!" Katrina spoke and everyone looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Agh! Here they are! Guys, meet my cousin Liam! Liam meet my friends Jana, Meinir, Aran, Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, Tom, Ceri, Selina and Matei and his sister Emilia." Katrina introduced them to Liam.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Liam said as he got a hold of my hand.

Then Katrina saw some customers and let us alone just then Jana's eyes glowed and so Liam's.

"He is one of us!" I whispered yelled at them and everyone seemed to settle down.

"I'm adopted that why Katrina is not one of us." Liam explained as he sat next to me.

"What do you know about mates and recantation, Ceri?" I asked her and she looked at us with a small smile.

And like that she told us that Liam's wolf and mine had met in another life and got together but they were violently taken away from each other because of hunters but the wolves promised to meet again so they meet again once their spirit is reborn inside me and Liam.

We smiled and kissed just then the door opened and we all heard;

"Felicity?!"

And it was Oliver and Diggs. Just then my hands slipped out of Liam and I stared at them with eyes wide open.

And like that I was frozen in my place and the place I once know as home was now invaded.

 **Oliver POV**

After 13 hours of flight we finally landed in London from there we rented a car and we decided to track Felicity's phone. The tracking took us to a café called Kafe, as we walked inside we saw a big group of people sitting and talking in hushed voices but what made the weird feeling in my stomach to make me want to puke was the sight of Felicity holding a blonde man's hands like her life was depending on it and exchange loveable glances at each other and small smiles and then as soon as the women with black hair stopped talking he kissed her passionately and everyone cheered for them.

Everyone seemed so happy about them. Who are these people? Why is Felicity with that man? Who is he?

"Felicity?!" I exclaimed in shock and betrayal.

Shocked she looked at us frozen in her state and she took away her hands from the man's hold which made me feel a little better.

"What are you doing here? I told you I needed time!" Felicity exclaimed in a weird feeling in her voice. Her expression seemed guarded but her eyes told me she was not happy to see me or Diggs.

"We wanted to make sure you are okay!" Diggs tried to explain just then a blonde girl from the counter and said;

"You again? Did I tell you she is with family and to leave her alone? Back off!" She said with a sigh as she walked up to us and folded her arms in seconds everyone from the crowded table stood up and folded their arms and the man that kissed Felicity walked up to her and hugged her from the waist which made Felicity calm down a little bit but I got tensed and my fists curled into two fists.

It made me jealous of how this guy calmed Felicity down…like I used to. How long do they know each other?

"Who are you?" The man that was holding her close said in a protective tone.

But I didn't get the chance to answer because the door opened and the woman with the black hair and the blonde boy next to her exclaimed the same time.

"Bryn? Ollie? What are you doing here?"

Then Felicity gets attacked in a group hug by two boys around the age of fifteen years old.

"Hey, guys!" Felicity laughed as she hugged them back. Her accent seemed weird…part British part Irish.

How?

"We heard you are here so I sneaked Ollie out of the house and we run till here…well I run Ollie took his bike." Bryn kid explained and Ollie seemed out of breath so he nodded.

Felicity's eyes got teary and then hugged them tighter.

"You are in so much trouble!" The blond guy next to the black headed woman chuckled as the woman next to him nodded and glared at Bryn.

"Sorry mum. I will talk to Ollie's mum and she will understand." Bryn volunteered and everyone screamed no.

Why?

"Let it on me. I'm good with words!" Ollie boosted himself and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well he is!" The red head girl agreed and everyone seemed to shut up after that.

"Who are you, lads?" Ollie kid asked us and Bryn kid seemed to notice us.

"They are Felicity's stalkers." The red head with the glasses said and got punched in the shoulder by an African British guy and Felicity glared at her.

"Let's get back at the matter at hand. Why are you here? You don't trust me enough? I told you that I needed time away from you and what you do? You show up here the one of the few places on earth that I feel safe and at home!" Felicity yelled at us with now American accent.

Why she doesn't want us here?

Then I saw something in her eyes glow yellow…what the fuck?

"FELICITY! Calm down!" The black headed woman said as Bryn grabbed her and took her away from me.

"I can't! I told him that I needed time away from everything that went down in Starling City and instead of respecting my space he shows up and demands to return to the town that holds so many awful memories!" She yelled while crying.

"And you Diggs; I thought you would understand and as my friend to stop Oliver but no! You encouraged him!" She yelled at Diggs as she stormed out of the café.

"Nice going, mate!" A black headed boy with white skin and weird accent said as he passed us by to go get Felicity.

"I suggest you leave her alone!" A guy with weird clothes and awful smell said.

"Aran! Be more polite!" A woman with dirty blonde hair.

"He does not deserve politeness, Meinir! He caused pain to Felicity, our sister!" Aran guy growled at me.

"Aran! I'm your Alpha and I command you to stay down!" The bold red haired girl yelled!

His Alpha? What is going on? Our sister?

"Guys, I think you caused a scene…better go to my apartment and I will go with Rhydian and Maddy to find Felicity." The sassy blonde said with authority.

After that they guide us to the girl's apartment above the café and we waited as the black headed woman fixed tea and gave us.

About half hour later Felicity returned and everyone hugged her and asked her if she was okay she just nodded.

"My mum said that she wanted to talk to you." The youngest African British said and everyone got tensed.

"What would Segolia want with me, TJ?" Felicity asked confused and worried.

"I don't know she didn't tell me, she wants both you and Jana." TJ said with a shrugged.

"Can somebody can tell me what is going on?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"They are my family." Felicity told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and they turned to look at each other.

"What I mean is that Ceri, Rhydian and Bryn are family, mother and sons. Maddy and Rhydian are a couple so is Shannon and Tom, Jana and Matei and TJ and Selina, Aran and Meinir. Emilia is Matei's sister and Ollie is Rhydian's foster brother. They are my friends I grew up with them." Felicity explained to us.

"What? I thought you grew up in Las Vegas." Diggs said confused.

"WOW! You don't know her that much, aye?" Matei guy said with smirk.

"I'm ½ British, ½ Irish, ½ Romanian and ½ American. My dad is ¼ Romanian and ¼ American while my mum is ¼ British and ¼ Irish. I used to live in Las Vegas since I reached 12 and my parents broke up and I was sent here in London to my grandparents that's how I met Maddy, Shannon, Rhydian and Tom. And then I met Ollie, Ceri, Bryn, Aran, Meinir, Emilia, Matei, Emilia and Jana. They are my friends we went to school together…I saved Matei and Emilia from their burning house in Romania when I was seventeen." Felicity explained and Diggs whistle in amazement while I looked at her like I was punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry I never told you but you have to understand that it was my choice." She told us.

"What about you!" I asked the blonde guy that never spoke.

"I'm Liam, Felicity's boyfriend." Liam said with a smile and walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"What? Since when?"I was shocked and everyone smirked.

"We are together for many months." Liam said and Felicity smiled as she kissed him.

I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up and left! I couldn't take it! Felicity I knew was just an act…she is a different person…a double faced woman!

I heard Felicity calling out for me and Diggs telling her I needed time and then I heard something that if I was in a better mood I would have laughed my ass off.

"Uh uh! When I asked him time he brought his ass to United Kingdom now he needs time so I'm bringing my ass outside the café and talk to him!"

And in seconds I was grabbed by my shirt and I came face to face with Felicity.

"Geez, woman!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Listen and listen good! They are my family and they are important so are my friends aka the team! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my heritage but every day of my life whenever they would ask me the million dollars question; "where are you from" I would freeze…here in London I say I'm British because it's easier, in Ireland I say I'm Irish and in Romania I say I'm Romanian for the same reason I say I'm American in America. I didn't lie to you… I gave you a simplified answer about my heritage." She explained to me calmly and I could see her side now.

"And about me saving Matei and Emilia, well…me and my dad…well my dad was supporting the Red Cross so when the fire broke out and fellow Romanian Red Crossers call for help we went to help them. It's my hobby that's how I know how to treat your wounds whenever you get hurt." She continued to explain to me.

"Oh! I guess you are right. I'm sorry. I should have given you more time." I said with an apologetic tone.

I was left alone as she walked back inside. My gut was telling that something fishy was going on and I'm going to find out!

 _ **So what do you think? Will Oliver find out about the whole wolfblood thing? Did you like it?**_


End file.
